


Marshmallow Bun-Bun

by SoulKiller13



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Marshmallows, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulKiller13/pseuds/SoulKiller13
Summary: After buying some rabbit-shaped marshmallows. Lori bets that she can eat a hundred of these things and when Lisa disagrees. Lori attempts to prove her wrong by taking the challenge. Requested by Mr. Animator. Based on a scene from Malcolm in The Middle.





	Marshmallow Bun-Bun

On a calm and blissful day in the small town of Royal Woods, everything seems normal or so you think. A very interesting event is about to occur inside the loud house. Lori sat on the couch of the living room; feet on the coffee table and legs cross on either side. Quietly munching on a small box of bunny-shaped marshmallows called Marshmallow Bun-Buns while watching a rerun of The Dream Boat. Lisa was sitting right next to her quietly reading a book while Lynn was playing with her ball sitting on the recliner. The other loud siblings were doing their usual activities.

"Sugar, water, and gelatin," Lori spoke up while holding the box with her mouth full due to the squishy substance she was munching. "How can something so simple yet so delicious." She continues to savour the marshmallow. Lori had found the item when she and her siblings were buying food. She was interested in the snack. Mainly because the bunny-shaped design and brand name reminded her of Lincoln's stuff toy bun bun. She didn't share it with him though and neither did anyone else -Not that they want to, especially Lynn for some reason- She mostly kept it for herself. Lola didn't want one as she had her own.

As she continues to grab another bite. Lisa decided to interject lowering her book slightly and giving her usual stoic expression she said. "All that confectionery substances is to a great extend unpalatable my dear older sibling."

"Well to the unsophisticated pallet yes." Said Lori not looking away from the box. "To me, the marshmallow bun-bun is literally like the perfect food." Lori now turning to the young prodigy still not making eye contact. Something that Lori would say next would probably a total mess up or in this case a bad idea.

"I could even eat a hundred of these things." Spoke the oldest loud sibling with a cocky smirk.

"Incorrect, that marshmallow would expand your digestive organs. I predict you might last only 50." Said Lisa crossing her arms.

"You see that's where your wrong Lisa, the marshmallow wouldn't expand it would dissolve I'd never get full." Lisa knows that's far from the truth but before she could say it to Lori Lynn spoke up.

"There's no way you can do it," Lynn said. She tosses the ball up and down before continuing "I couldn't eat this many marshmallows because I tried it myself on multiple occasions in the past" She said.

"You did?" Said Lori with quiet surprise.

"5 times to be exact" Lynn said pointing her hand to her. "And 3 of them almost had to get my stomach pump." She continues to throw the ball up and down until it landed on Lola's head but she made no move to catch it. Lisa who had been quiet the whole time decided to join back the argument. "What Lynn is trying to explain is, the marshmallows will indeed expand in your stomach! Unless you want to back up now you can't eat a hundred of these marshmallows. You're a fool if you think differently."

This drew some of the other loud sibling's attention wanting to see how this goes and Lynn just blew a puff of air from her mouth. Lori was determined, now making eye contact with the little girl and holding the box in her chest. "Let me tell you something. If I say I can eat a hundred bun-buns you can take that as a bonified guaranteed." She spoke. "And there's literally no need for personal attack or something. Cause I'd hate to discuss the whole issue of you breeding animals with a squid."

Lisa glared at the older teen. If she wants a challenge then she would get some. About 19 to 20 minutes later Lori stood at the dining room table arms criss-cross with each other. Lisa stood in front of her while the other loud sibling stood behind them in a semi-circle. After a moment of silence, Lori spoke up. "Look my freshmen year I ate like 7 pounds of grape just all in one sitting." Some of the older sisters like Luna and Leni nodded in agreement cause they were present when that happened. "So I think I know what my body is capable of."

"Were are not talking about a non-climacteric fruit Lori, We are talking pure sucrose, the human body simply cannot absorb the sugar in one hundred marshmallows," Lisa said and some of the loud siblings voice their agreement. "Hey on extreme cases the human pancreas has been known to increase its insulin production by about 60 percent." Lincoln chimed in Lori and some of the loud siblings voiced their agreement. Causing Lisa to get a little irritated.

"Listen your pancreas can produce enough insulin to fill up an entire swimming pool that doesn't mean squat!" Lisa stopped before continuing. "If you're adrenal gland can't distribute into your bloodstream fast enough!" Lisa yelled almost losing her breath. The other siblings yelled out in agreement while the remaining siblings voiced their disagreement even if both sides don't know what an adrenal gland is.

Lori pinch the bridge of her nose and put her arms up "Guys, GUYS! this argument is literally pointless." When they all calmed down Lori walk to the dining table and in it was filled with a hundred marshmallow bun-buns. She with help from Lynn and Lincoln buys as many marshmallows as they can get even as far as Lincoln convincing his parents to give him money so they can use it to buy the snacks. Lori grabs a marshmallow with a determined expression and a smug smile on her face and swallowed it into her mouth.

She turns to the siblings especially Lisa who was glaring at her. "1" Lori eats another. "2" then another "3" And another "4" a few minutes in and Lori have now consumed about more than 40 of this marshmallow bun-bun.

"46," The loud siblings said in unison as Lori are her said a number of marshmallows. By now Lori's stomach starts to grow slightly and saliva bled through her sunken lips. "47" Lisa had her arms cross doubting Lori can do it. Lynn also didn't think she'd make it but was eager to see what happens if she did. Lincoln starting to get worried that Lori would get sick from it. She did.

A few more minutes in and Lori now consumed 60 of the marshmallow treats which surprised everyone even Lisa who was growing increasingly angry at it. Lori starts to feel really sick, her stomach begins to grow very large her lips are covered in white fluid and she pretty much couldn't take it but she still fought on never giving up.

"61"

"62"

"63" But what happens next makes their smile fade almost immediately and makes their face green.

...

"62," They all said with a hint of disgust as Lori ended up puking the marshmallows out. "61," They said this time with clearly obvious disgust. Lola felt like she wanted to puke herself as she couldn't take much more of this Lana however while very disgusted, thought it was pretty cool. Lincoln was having a flashback to the time he and Lana went to the milk shaker and puked went into his mouth. That alone would be enough to make him puke. Lori's arms began to shake as her body begs her to stop but she wouldn't give up just yet no way, grabbing another marshmallow she ate it and didn't puke which cause the other siblings to happily yell "63!"

About 5 minutes and Lori was now on the floor, she had eaten more 95 marshmallow bun-buns at this point and she becomes even sicker like she got the chills. The louds couldn't believe it. Lynn felt like she was proud of her sister that she was able to make it this far, something she can never do. Lincoln also felt very proud of Lori. Lisa while not agreeing with her did felt a bit of respect for her oldest sibling.

Creamy white fluid oozed out of Lori's mouth her eyes half-lidded her stomach bloated in size. She had eaten so much that it just wants to be let out but she still tries to keep them in. "Looks like the human body can only accept 96 marshmallows check and mate," Lisa said with a confident smirk on her little face both her hands clasped behind her back. Lori looks at the ceiling feeling disoriented. Leni crouches down holding 4 marshmallows in her hands.

"Come on Lori there like four more you can do this," Leni said assuringly at her oldest sister.

"Can't...Marsh...dying..." Lori muttered unable to form a single sentence correctly.

Lynn couldn't bare to watch this thinking back to the many times he did this and fails but soon quickly realized something. "Hey wait," Lynn let out putting her arm up grabbing everyone's attention. "No one said she had to 'eat' all of it they just have to 'be' inside her body right?." All of the loud siblings came to agree with her statement. Lori hearing this had her determination back her brows furrowing and looked at the 4 remaining marshmallows on Leni's hands. I can do this! with her last energy, she grabbed the marshmallow bun-buns and shoved it down her mouth swallowing it into her stomach throwing her hands down in triumph winning the bet.

The loud siblings erupted into claps and cheer except for Lisa who crossed her hands in defeat Lynn shouting 'she did it' over and over. "It appears I stand corrected, you won for now," Lisa said in irate.

"Man, that was way cooler than the time I did like a thousand sit-ups." Said Lynn which caught Lisa's attention.

"Impossible I mean you are in really good shape but a thousand sit-ups?" Meanwhile, Lori lay on the floor completely faze out not caring what Lisa and Lynn are arguing about. "You're just begging for a double hernia." Leni wondered what a hernia is.

"That is the kind of small minor thing that keeps you from recognizing true greatness!" Lynn some out.

"Alright if you're so interested in it then why don't you show me?" Lisa said with an angry expression.

"Fine maybe I will!" Lynn said with an equal angry expression "Everyone into the backyard!" Lynn yelled out as she Lisa and almost all of the loud siblings went to the backyard to watch Lynn do a thousand sit-ups. While Lincoln and Leni both remained to pick Lori up. "That was so awesome Lori I didn't know you can do it," Lincoln said grabbing Lori by her arm with Leni grabbing the other. "You would like so win in an eating contest."

"Thanks, guy but I don't feel like doing that at any time," Lori said before her stomach started to growl very loudly as something sweet and gooey is about to come out from her mouth which she covered it with her palms. "I think I'm gonna puke..." She runs off to the stairs and into the toilet to puke out all the white waste from her guts.

Needless to say, Lori was able to do the impossible of eating 100 marshmallows that barely anyone can do it. She may have almost failed at the last try but she was able to finish all of it when her body couldn't take it anymore which just shows how much of a boss Lori is...

...Though it did cause her to get sick for days and having type 2 diabetes.


End file.
